El Verdadero Amor
by JhormaryD'Cullen-B
Summary: UA, Edward y Bella, comienzan la universidad, obstaculos intentaran separarlos, pero el amor verdadero sera mas fuerte... Lose pesimo summary, es un One-shot. soy nueva, pasen, lean y dejen review. ¡gracias!


Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, es de su escritora Stephanie Meyer, esta historia fue creada de mi completa imaginación, para el entretenimiento sin fines lucrativos. Fue escrita de fans para fans. Gracias por leer.

***Capitulo Único***

-Te amo -le repetía a mi hermosa novia; Llevamos 3 años juntos y cada día le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que soy con ella.  
-Yo más -me dijo sonrojándose levemente.  
-¿Te he dicho que te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas?  
-Si unas... 1000 veces –dijo en tono burlón.  
-Y te lo seguiré diciendo -le di un beso en los labios- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo con todo mi corazón.  
-Yo también amor -Me abrazó y yo le correspondí gustosamente.  
-Mañana comenzamos la universidad -me dijo y luego suspiró.  
-Si, y no me voy a separar de ti en todo el día, quiero que a todos esos chicos les quede claro que tu eres mi novia –le comenté con seriedad.  
-Pero mi vida, tu sabes que yo te amo a ti –me recriminó para luego darme un casto beso en los labios.  
-Yo también te amo, corazón. 

Luego de darnos un beso lleno de amor me senté en grama del parque y ella se sentó quedando espalda a mí y mis piernas a cada lado le coloque mis manos en su vientre plano y ella las coloco arriba de las mías. Nos quedamos así mirando el cielo...

Al otro día, busque a mi hermosa Bella en su casa para ir a la universidad; Cuando llegamos allí le abrí la puerta del copiloto y le tome la mano... Caminamos a nuestra primera clase, nos toco matemática, el profesor nos dio un repaso de todo lo que aprendimos el año anterior. Cuando salimos revise mi horario y me tocaba ir a metodología. 

-Mi amor ¿qué te toca a ti? –le cuestioné.  
- Literatura –respondió con pesadez.  
-Bueno nos vemos dentro de un rato corazón, no me extrañes –murmure divertido, acariciando su mejilla. Le di un beso en los labios y cuando me iba me dijo:  
-Edward, Te amo -me dio otro beso y me abrazó, nos quedamos así hasta que una chica alta y cabello rubio con cuerpo de modelo, pero no más linda que mi Bella, la empujó y la miro mal... Por supuesto ella no se iba a quedar así.

-¿tienes algún problema? –le interrogó Bella con molestia. La rubia solo me miró, me guiñó un ojo y se fue caminando; Bella iba a ir detrás de ella, pero yo le tomé el brazo y le dije:  
-Tranquilízate mi vida, no le hagas caso -la abracé y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonrió y se fue.

Me dirigí a clases, y cuando entre me encontré con la misma chica que había empujado a Bella, Me senté y ella se acercó a mi...  
-Hola guapo, soy Tanya ¿cómo te llamas? -me dijo acariciando mi brazo.  
-Edward- le dije quitando su mano de mi brazo, dándole a entender que no me gustaba lo que hacía.  
-Oye en la noche vamos a salir todos a una discoteca por aquí cerca, ¿quieres ir? -cuestionó muy cerca de mi oído, ¿es que esta chica no se dio de cuenta de que tengo novia? Seguro es una de esas que se acuesta con cual hombre se le acerca. Muy educadamente la quité.  
-No, gracias –le contesté fríamente, con un poco de fastidio reflejado en mi voz.  
-De todas maneras estas invitado Eddy, si cambias de opinión te estaré esperando -me dijo antes de irse a sentar.

Cuando termino la clase me fui para ver a mi Bella. Cuando la vi estaba hablando muy animadamente con un chico rubio. Me acerqué, le di un beso y la tomé por la cintura, fulminando con la mirada al chico.

-Mi amor mira, él se llama Mike Newton, estamos en las mismas clases –lo observé fijamente y él me sonrió con nerviosismo; Me tendió la mano, y yo dude un poco pero al final se la tomé.  
-Mucho gusto –dijo él.  
-Edward Cullen -contesté secamente.  
-Bueno Bella, nos vemos luego –comentó antes de marcharse.  
-Edward no debiste ser grosero con él –me recriminó mi novia, con el ceño fruncido.  
-Lo siento mi vida, pero me dio celos verte con él.  
-¿Entonces qué? ¿Ahora no puedo tener amigos? -me dijo enojada, soltándose de mi agarre y yéndose caminando... La seguí e iba diciéndole que me disculpara y que lo sentía, le tomé un brazo e hice que me mirara.

-Mi amor discúlpame de verdad, no me gusta verte así, te amo corazón, te prometo que voy a controlar mis celos - me abrazo muy fuerte.  
-No puedo enojarme contigo, te amo tanto Edward.  
-Yo también Chiquita -la abracé y me separé un poco para besarla pero escuche la voz de Tanya.  
-Eddy... ya sabes - me dijo y me guiño un ojo. Bella al ver esto, intentó deshacerse de mi abrazo, pero yo la tomé un poco más fuerte.  
-Amor, antes que pienses otra cosa, ella me invitó para una discoteca, y yo le dije que no, pero ella sigue insistiendo -le dije mirándola a los ojos, para demostrarle que hablaba con sinceridad.  
-¿y por qué te dice Eddy?  
-No lo sé, tu sabes que a mí no me gusta que me llamen así - dije frunciendo el ceño.  
-Te creo Amor -me dijo sonriendo y me tomo la mano para que la siguiera.  
-¿a dónde vamos? –le cuestioné.

-A nuestra próxima clase tontito –me respondió en tono divertido.  
-¿ahh Y me insultas también? -dije fingiendo estar ofendido.  
-Vamos Edward, no te pongas así tu sabes que estaba jugando -dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, se veía tan hermosa... la cargue como a un saco de patatas.  
-Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias –amenacé.  
-Bájame Edward -se estaba riendo y golpeando mi espalda.  
-¡No! - y salí corriendo con ella en brazos. Después de divertirnos la bajé, la coloqué en la grama y me acosté al lado de ella.  
-Te amo -me dijo.  
-Yo también Princesa –le dije para luego fundirnos en un beso,  
luego sonó la campana para entrar a clases.  
-Vamos -le dije levantándome y le tendí una mano, la cual ella tomó inmediatamente.

Al llegar al salón estaban ese tal Mike y Tanya hablando, cuando nos vieron se callaron y se fueron a sentarse. Al terminar todas nuestras clases, la lleve para su casa nos despedimos y me fui a la mía.

Luego de un mes...

Mike y Tanya han tratado de separarnos, pero, nuestro amor es más fuerte, y siempre terminamos juntos. Un día me decidí a decirle a Bella, que con ella quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

La llevé a nuestro claro, luego de comer unos sándwich de pollo que ella había traído... tomé mi guitarra, y empecé a tocar mi canción: 

_Déjame entrar a tu corazón.  
Poquito a poco hasta ganar tu amor.  
Y llévame contigo hasta recorrer.  
Los secretos que tú guardas en la piel._

Y te voy amar como nunca te amé,

Y te vas a enamorar como siempre lo soñé.

Coro

Es que estar contigo me resulta tan hermoso.  
Es que a tu lado puedo ser la luz de tu amanecer.  
Porque contigo olvidaré el pasado.  
Si vienes a mi lado, me hará bien.

Yo quiero ser el dueño de tu querer  
Y lentamente amarte hasta hacerte enloquecer.  
Y llévame contigo hasta recorrer.  
Los secretos que tú guardas en la piel.

Y te voy amar como nunca te amé.  
Te vas a enamorar como siempre lo soñé.

Coro  
Es que estar contigo me resulta tan hermoso.  
Es que a tu lado puedo ser la luz de tu amanecer.  
Porque contigo olvidaré el pasado.  
Si vienes a mi lado, me hará bien.__

_Coro_

Es que estar contigo me resulta tan hermoso.  
Es que a tu lado puedo ser la luz de tu amanecer.  
Porque contigo olvidaré el pasado.  
Si vienes a mi lado, me hará bien...

Cuando termine ella estaba llorando, la abrace y le dije que la amaba con todo mí ser, luego me arrodille frente a ella y le dije:

-Isabella Swan, se que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, pero, quiero comprometerme contigo, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo? 

Ella quien aún seguía llorando, me abrazó y me dijo que si...

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo entero ¡TE AMO! - Y así disfrutamos el comienzo de lo que será nuestras vidas. 

7 Años después...

-Papi, Papi mira a Tony me dijo tonta -me dijo mi princesa Lizzy la cual tenía 3 años, puso sus dos manitas en mis mejillas haciendo un puchero, le di un beso en la punta de su nariz y comenzó a reír.  
-Regáñalo -dijo señalando a Anthony quien estaba sentado en el suelo jugando. Me levanté del sofá y me senté con él.  
-Anthony ¿qué te he dicho sobre tu hermana? -El me miró.  
-Papa eso es mentira, yo no le he dicho nada a ella, es ella quien me esconde mis juguetes.  
-Ven acá campeón -lo levanté del suelo para sostenerlo en mis brazos.  
-¿Eso es verdad Lizzy? –le pregunté girándome para verla, ella salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de Bella.  
-¿Ahora qué hiciste Lizzy? -le preguntó mi querida esposa.  
-Es que Tony me dijo que mi papa lo quiere más a el que a mí -respondió llorando.  
-Ven princesa -le indiqué, ella se acercó a mí y la tomé para levantarla, la coloqué del otro lado, ya que todavía estaba sosteniendo a Anthony.  
-Yo los quiero a los dos por igual -le dije. Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se recostó en mi cuello.  
-¿Y a mí nadie me quiere? –interrogó Bella haciendo un puchero.  
-¡Nosotros! -gritamos los niños y yo al unísono. Ella se acercó y la abrazamos.  
-Te amo - le susurré en su oído.  
-Yo también –respondió, para darme un beso en la mejilla, y después dárselo a los niños.  
Y así disfrutamos de esa pequeña, pero perfecta fracción de nuestras felices vidas... 

_FIN_

Notas de autora: Hola es mi primer fanfic… díganme sus opiniones… ¿estuvo bien, mal o malísimo? ¿Díganme si? Agradezco a mi Bestfriend Dominic y a su Johnnito, ya que ellos fueron mi inspiración de este one-shot… también a Kt Echizen que me dio valor para colocar este fanfic…

Por favor un review, ¡¿si! :$ Si este one-shot les gusta juro con mi manito derecha que sigo subiendo más! :D Muchas gracias por leer, besos, ¡cuídense mucho!


End file.
